Cybertronia Seeker Wings
by Neko-Chan700
Summary: First part of the Cybertronia series. The seekers are a great warrior race living in the Tarn Mountains. When the great war breaks out, what will the survivors do? AU MXSS TCXSW SSXTCXSW Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Units:**_

_**Astrosecond – 1 Second  
>Breem – 1 Minute<br>Cycle – 1 hour  
>Orbital Cycle – 1 Month<br>Solar cycle – 1 Day  
>Stellar cycle – 1 Year<strong>_

_**Cybertronia Tumblr Page - http :/ /cybertronia. tumblr .com (take out spaces)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Prince Starscream… You're carrier wishes for you to wake up…"<p>

The prince of the winged city of Vos let out a small growl and glared at the female servant standing at the door. "Please inform my carrier that I will be up in a moment." The servant bowed and quickly rushed off to inform the Wingtress. The Prince quickly rolled over and pulled the red silk sheets over his head and tried to get back to sleep.

The soft sloshing of water was the only warning he had before a bucket of ice-water was dumped on top of him. The prince jumped out of his soaked berth and glared at his carrier currently holding an empty bucket.

"Now that you are awake Starscream, you need to get ready. There is a trine ceremony today, and with you finally being of age, you may be getting your own trine."

Starscream growled and pushed past his carrier into the changing room. He was instantly surrounded by his personal servants pulling out his clothes and helping him put them on. After being clothed, the prince met his carrier and sire in the main dining hall for breakfast before heading out to the Pinnacle of Primus.

* * *

><p>Thundercracker sighed grabbing the winglet[1] by his wing and put a knife to his throat. "You left yourself open." Thundercracker let go of the winglet and stepped back. "That's it for today. The trine ceremony is today." The winglet nodded and smiled. "I hope you will get your trine, Thundercracker," he said before running off to his home.<p>

Thundercracker watched the winglet for a moment then went to return to his own home. He had to get ready for the trine ceremony.

* * *

><p>Skywarp smiled while bouncing alongside his creators. His creators where taking him to see the trine ceremony. He still had a Stellar cycle or two before he would be able to graduate the academy and get his own trine. His carrier had said that she thought it would be best to see a trine ceremony before he graduated, and Skywarp agreed.<p>

They got to the Pinnacle of Primus where the trine ceremony would be held and joined the crowd. Many seekers were talking, but everything went quiet when a blond seeker with gold robings and the staff of the sun flew forward towards the glowing golden sphere at the top of the pinnacle.

"My brothers and sisters of the wind! We gather here to bring together seekers who shall be closer than family and will always protect each other in body, mind, spark, and wing. Three trines shall be formed this Solar cycle, and three sparks shall become one. Now, let us begin!"

* * *

><p>The three trines had been chosen. High Priest Sunstorm had landed and was congratulating them and telling them what they should expect as new trines. Many of the people where starting to leave. Then, all of a sudden, the Primus Orb started glowing again. Many of the people stopped and turned around wondering what was going on. Sunstorm looked up then took off to the Orb. He put his hands to it and closed his eyes listening to Primus' message. Everyone was quiet. This was the first time the Orb had started glowing outside of a Trine Ceremony. Suddenly Sunstorm opened his eyes and smiled.<p>

"My brothers and sisters of the wind! Primus has chosen to create an extra trine!"

Many of the people gasped and started whispering to each other. Primus had never created a fourth trine before.

"The seeker of the left wing is: Skywarp, son of Nightflash and Shadowstrike!"

No one in the croud moved. No one stepped forward. Then, in a small flash of purple light a Seeker appered. He was young with black hair, black wings with purple tips, and wearing purple robings.

"The seeker of the right wing is: Thundercracker, son of Cloudcover and Lightning Bolt!"

A larger seeker moved through the crowd to stand near Skywarp. He had blue hair, blue wings, blue robings, and blue and red armor.

Sunstorm paused and smiled widely. "And finaly, the trine leader is: Prince Starscream, son of Wingtress Starlight and Winglord Swiftwing!"

The prince walked stood up from his throne and walked forward to stand between his new trine mates.

"May I present to you my fellow Vosians, the Elite Trine!"

All the people started cheering and clapping as Sunstorm flew down before the new trine. He bowed before the three and smiled up at them. "Congratulations."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] A winglet is a young seeker from about 5-10 Stellar Cycles old. They are too young to go to the Academy and are often trained by graduated seekers who have not been called for their trine yet.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Frag, it's been a while sense I last posted... And believe it or not, I started working on this right after I finished the first chapter... I will **NEVER** stop working on this. I have fallen in love with my little AU.  
>Also, t<em>_his story does not have a beta reader. If you see any mistakes, please tell me.  
><em>

_**Time Units:**_

_**Astrosecond – 1 Second  
>Breem – 1 Minute<br>Cycle – 1 hour  
>Orbital Cycle – 1 Month<br>Solar cycle – 1 Day  
>Stellar cycle – 1 Year<strong>_

_**_**Cybertronia Tumblr Page - cybertronia. tumblr .com (take out spaces)**_**_

* * *

><p>Starscream took his new trine to the palace. Along the way Sunstorm was reminding them some of the fundamental trine rules that every seeker learnt their last year of the academy. Starscream had already tuned him out and Thundercracker looked like he had too but was nodding politely.<p>

"I know you all have already heard all of this, but it is my job as the High Priest to remind you." Sunstorm laughed. Skywarp looked down and whispered something. The three others looked at him.

"I'm sorry Skywarp, but I think none of us heard you." Sunstorm said with a large smile on his face. Skywarp looked up at him with one of the most miserable faces ever.

"I haven't heard it…" He said looking back down quickly. Sunstorm laughed again.

"Of course you have! You probably just forgot. Its basic knowledge taught your final Stellar Cycle at the academy."

"But that's the thing!" Skywarp said looking back up quickly. "I still have a Stellar Cycle or two left!" The three other seekers halted in their tracks and stared at Skywarp.

"Y-you haven't graduated?" Thundercracker stuttered out in shock. "I didn't know that was possible!" Starscream half-screeched. Skywarp looked away from them.

"Primus works in mysterious ways." The trine all looked at Sunstorm confused. "You three are obviously a special trine. You were the fourth chosen trine, Prince Starscream is you trine leader AND you have an academy student as a trine member. Primus has something big planed for all of you. I can tell." The trine looked at each other. "If it makes you feel any better Skywarp, me and my trine would be willing to teach you what you would learn at your final stellar cycles of the academy. That is unless you would like to take them at the academy." Skywarp started to think about it.

"Skywarp, as your trine leader, I would be willing to help you by extending my ADVANCE knowledge towards you to help in your teachings. I also believe Thundercracker would be willing to help as well." Starscream said with a large smile while stretching his wings out purposely bumping Thundercracker in the stomach. Thundercracker grunted gently pushing the wing away.

"Even without Starscream volunteering me, I would be delighted to help." Thundercracker said nodding. Skywarp smiled widely and then tackled his two trine mates in a hug.

"Ohhh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he yelled jumping up and down while still clinging to his two trine mates. Thundercracker smiled grinned slightly while Starscream gently cuffed their younger trine member across the head. Suddenly, Sunstorm's wings perked up, drawing the attention of the new trine. The seeker head priest looked to the north-east up towards the Tarn Mountains and sighed, "Rainstorm says that a bad electrical storm is heading this way… We should move quickly…" The new trine nodded, quickly following the high priest to the palace.

Upon entering the palace, the black and purple seeker couldn't help but be in awe. The mass amounts of gold, silver, and brightly colored gems decorating the entryway easily catching the younger seeker's attention. Thundercracker took a small look around before setting his gaze on the two seekers standing before them The two seekers bowed politely to the prince and his trine before returning to almost a military stance. Sunstorm stepped forward in front of the two and turned towards the new trine.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, allow me to introduce you to my trine." The high priest said while lightly stroking his trine-mate's wings. Sunstorm turned to the seeker on his left. The seeker had dark blue hair and wings that lightened to a water-like blue at the tips and was light blue robings. "This is my left wing, Rainstorm, the master of the wind and rain." Rainstorm laughed softly and smiled, "Sunstorm, you speak too highly of me. I am merely but a hygrdomino. To control the weather is the ability that Primus has blessed me with." Starscream smirked and tilted his head back with a sharp laugh "You may be, as you say, 'merely but a hygrdomino', but you are the best that Vos has ever had." Rainstorm smiled and bowed to the prince with a smile. "Speaking of which, why is it that you were unable to keep this this storm away?" Starscream inquired, and almost to prove his point, there was a loud crash of thunder from outside. "This storm has elfin origins," Rainstorm replied with a sigh. "When I had flown near the Tarn Mountains, I could sense a bunch of elf magic… I believe they may be having a clan war." Starscream nodded before turning to look back to Sunstorm. The golden seeker smiled as he then looked to the seeker on his right. This seeker had greenish-brown hair, forest green wings with the occasional brown/brown-tipped feather mixed in, and was wearing dark green robings with the sash signifying he was the head scientist hanging from around his neck. "This is Acid Storm, head scientist of Vos." Said seeker bowed to the prince and his trine before speaking. "It is an honor to meet the prince's trine." Acid Storm said flatly looking at the two. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, you are both Sigmas, am correct?" The two seekers in question both looked at each other then turned to Acid Storm with a nod. "And might I ask what exactly your sigma powers are?" The green seeker inquired. "I'm able to create sonic waves." Thundercracker answered. "With a beat of my wings, I'm able to crush boulders." Acid Storm nodded before turning to a smirking Skywarp… who suddenly disappeared in a flash of purple. Startled, Rainstorm and Acid Storm jumped slightly before looking around for the black and purple seeker.

"You looking for me?" The five seekers looked up to see a grinning Skywarp hanging upside down from one of the chandeliers. "Why'd you think my name was SkyWARP." The black seeker said with a large toothy grin on his face. "You have made your point Skywarp. You can come down from there now." Starscream sighed. Skywarp nodded to his trine leader and dropped from the chandelier. Midway down, he teleported and landed softly next to Starscream. Sunstorm smiled at the prince and his new trine. "Why don't you show your trine to your berthroom, my prince? For one, it is getting late, and two, this would be a good time to get to know each other." The golden seeker asked with a smile. The prince nodded and looked to one of the stained glass windows. "That would be a good idea. Also, I suggest that you and your trine stay here for the night. Who knows how long this storm will last." The golden seeker nodded and smiled at the prince's suggestion, and after a soft thank you from their trine, Sunstorm, Acid Storm, and Rainstorm walked off.

"Follow me." Starscream said as he walked towards his berthroom. Upon reaching Starscream's berthroom, Skywarp ran across the room and flopped into it. Both Starscream and Thundercracker couldn't help but chuckle slightly at their younger trine-mate. Skywarp looked up at the two with a smile before grabbing one of the many pillows on Starscream's berth and cuddling it. Starscream walked over to the berth and laid out beside the black seeker. "Sunstorm was right, it is getting late." The prince said looking over at Skywarp then Thundercracker. "It would be better if we go ahead and get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." Thundercracker nodded slightly before joining the other two on the berth. It only took a moment for all three of them to get comfortable and fall asleep.


End file.
